


New York, Thank You

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say in New York City that you pass the person you’re going to marry three times before you actually meet.</p><p>Pass was an understatement</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, Thank You

The first time, Ray was rushing down the street as the rain poured down in the crowded city. His sneakers slapped against the pavement as he avoided couples or people with umbrellas. He had nothing to cover his head and his hair was sticking to his forehead. His glasses were covered in droplets and he hoped that he wouldn’t trip on anything as he could barely see who was in front of him.

He hit him like a racing car hitting a tree. His forehead hit the side of his face before he fell backwards and onto his ass.

“Ow, shit,” he cursed before taking his glasses off and wiping the drops off with his finger. He put them back on to see the guy he crashed into getting off the ground and wiping off his hands. He quickly got up; his entire backside was soaked through to his boxers at this point. “I’m so sorry. I’m running late for something.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, look where you’re going next time,” he swore before walking away. Ray only got a glimpse of dark brown curls and a Legend of Zelda t-shirt before he kept on running.

The second time,  he was checking out the newest video game selection at Game Stop when he bumped his shoulder as he reached for the recent Halo. He turned to see the dark brown curls, that he  _remembered from somewhere but forgot entirely_.

“It’s a really good game,” he commented as he glimpsed at him read the back of the case.

“You already beat it?” he asked. Ray smiled and shook his head no.

“I just got the game last week, easily a good eight hours into it, Worth it in my opinion,” he replied. He watched his face light up to the news.

“Thanks, I’m thrilled to play it now,” he said before going off to pay for the game. Ray smiled to himself before checking out for something he hasn’t played before. He sighed before picking up a copy of BioShock and walking to the cash.

The third time, it had recently snowed in the metropolis. His hat was pulled tightly over his ears and his scarf warmed his neck from the harsh winds. He thought of how they haven’t had cold weather like this in a while. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and made his way to the closest Starbucks. He was happy to finally get into a warm place.

He ordered his drink and stood in line to wait. Though, they never did get his name down on the cup. There were two cups, the same size.

“Which one is mine?” he thought aloud as he stared at the cups.

“This one is yours, mine has Michael written on it,” the guy next to him said as he took his cup and gave the other one to him. Ray looked up to get a smile from a pair of brown eyes and red freckled cheeks.

“Thanks, vanilla latte?” he asked.

“No, caramel macchiato, I like it strong but sweet,” he replied before taking a sip and headed towards to the door. Ray could only stand there and watch him leave before settling down at an empty table. He seemed too familiar at this point to be merely a stranger. He sipped at his warm drink before dropping the thought and opening his phone to check for new messages.

Maybe the stars had aligned for that mere minute, on the corner of Broadway and Seventh Avenue, he was crossing from the Marquis Theatre and he just exited the Virgin Store, and the light turned green and Ray saw those brown curls bounce around black frames. It was the same t-shirt he _vaguely remembered from those many months ago._

_What was his name again?_

“Michael?” Ray asked aloud as he passed. He heard him and they stopped in the middle of the crosswalk.

“Hey, you’re the guy from the Starbucks, and the Game Stop,” he pointed out. Ray smiled as he remembered him as well. It hasn’t been a dream, it was reality and he was standing in front of him.

“Yeah, you’re hard to forget,” he joked. Michael didn’t catch on as easily but laughed along. They realized that they should get to a corner before they get run over.

“And your name?” Michael asked.

“Ray, want to go get something to eat?” he asked hoping to get him to stay this time. He seemed pretty cool.

“Sure, whatever you like.”

A simple lunch at McDonalds turned into exchanging phone numbers and gamertags. Maybe he’ll even invite him to sit and watch him get his Link tattoo (he dragged him along anyways. Ray watched Michael’s face barely flinch as the needle poked at his skin).

Lunch dates and casual conversations turned into long hours into the night playing round after round of Halo and laugh at stupid jokes that are really only that much funnier at four in the morning. They would have Skype conversations while they watched the same movie on Netflix to only see that Michael has fallen asleep mid-way because he was working that day.

It was the day Michael finally came over to Ray’s apartment in October that Ray felt his heart thump like someone just hit the walls with a drum stick. It almost made him choke. Michael had walked into his apartment and slipped off his blue sneakers. He smiled as he popped off his beanie and shook his hair. He looked so careless and innocent. He couldn’t shake the feeling off for the rest of the day, it felt as if he was having a heart attack whenever Michael’s knee touched his as they sat on the floor to play their game.

“Hey, you okay? You don’t look so well,” Michael asked as Ray lost thought during a game to think over that he had fallen in love with his new friend.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m perfect, you’re getting shot by the way,” he replied so Michael’s big brown eyes could stop making his tongue dance in his mouth. Michael turned away and cursed loudly, making Ray laugh. Ray quickly caught up in the game and won first with Michael close behind.

Letting him leave was a lot harder than letting him in. He promised he’ll be back soon once the weekend rolled around again. It gave him five days to lay on his bed and think about him over

and over

and over

like a broken Beatles record.

But, no matter how many times  _I Want To Hold Your Hand_ skipped, it was no doubt that Ray had fallen in love.

 _Did Michael Jones feel the same?_  Ray could only blankly stare at his back while he took a can of Redbull out of the fridge. The thought had crossed his mind that Michael was entirely straight and he’ll stay in love with someone who won’t even look twice at him. It was too much and it only made his heart hurt more.

The heating was shit in his apartment, and the best place to stay warm was in his living room and on the carpet. They had declared a good foot of snow to fall overnight and Michael would stay well into Tuesday. They had made use of all the blankets and pillows to keep them warm.

“Y’know, it’s only a ten minute walk from the subway, you’ll be able to get home before it goes down,” Ray mentioned as he felt Michael pull the blankets closer to him.

“And miss out on our usual Saturday nights in which I kick your ass? Never,” he replied as he tried to beat Ray in a round of Mortal Combat. Ray smiled as he button mashed for a little bit to give Michael an advantage.

The next morning, the snow did come down as predicted and the streets were covered. Ray woke up early to the sound of a car horn and decided to make some hot coffee for the both of them. He tried to stay quiet but the sound of the steam exiting the coffee maker woke up the other man. With a blanket wrapped around himself, he waddled into the kitchen.

“It came down alright, looks like it won’t stop either for the rest of the day.”

Ray took a sip of his coffee and handed the other mug to Michael. Michael thanked him and gulped it down. Ray furrowed his eyebrows as it was still pretty hot but let it go.

“Movie marathon today?” Michael suggested.

“Sure, I have Netflix, start something up,” Ray told him and watched Michael shuffle back to the living room and to set up the TV. His heart beat hard in his chest but he hoped to blame the caffeine and enjoy his day without thinking about his crush and have a platonic friendship.

There was no use, whenever a kissing scene came up during a movie, he had to swallow the accumulated saliva and bite his tongue to keep it from wanting to taste Michael’s mouth. It didn’t help that Michael was practically glued to him. _What movie were they watching anyways?_

“Hey Ray,” Michael said.

“Yeah?”

“Think we’ll ever find someone and get married?”

 _Is this a trick question?_ _,_  Ray thought. “Of course we will.”

“How do you know? Have someone in mind?” Michael pressed on. Ray turned his attention fully on the movie as his cheeks heated up enough to keep them both warm for the night. He didn’t want to answer but perhaps he should…Michael got extremely close, he could feel his warmth radiate off his face.

“I-I-I” he stuttered trying to get the words to form from his lips.

“ _Ray_ ,” Michael softly spoke. Ray turned to him, embarrassed that he had caught on. His cheeks gave it away.

“I’m sorry,” Ray squeaked. He saw Michael bite his lip and twist himself so he was on his knees. His hand came to cup his face before placing his lips on his. They were softer than he ever daydreamed. Michael pulled away before Ray pulled on his t-shirt to bring him back.

His heart was louder than the ambulance rushing down the busy street down below or the dog barking in one of the apartments close-by. The credits started rolling to the movie they were watching.

Michael pulled away first, out of breath and with his freckles prominent over blushed cheeks. Ray took a deep breath and his lips curled into a smile.

“You’re fucking cute,” Michael commented before snuggling next to Ray and chose a new movie to watch.

“You too,” Ray said before picking out the next movie.

Texas wasn’t New York City anymore. It was hotter, not as crowded though, but they found themselves making videos together somehow. Winters were too warm for heating anyways, though, the heating did work in their new apartment.

“Get the fuck out Ray!” Michael shouted during recording. Ray was laughing hard enough that his side was hurting.

“No! Never! Tuxedo Mask will get his revenge!” he managed to get out as he smashed Michael’s character with a virtual diamond axe.

“Hey! Hit me one more time and we’re getting a divorce!” Michael yelled as he tried to run away.

“Uh oh Ray, that’s a lot of paperwork, better run, “ Ryan commented from across the room.

“How can we get a divorce if we’re not even married?!” Ray replied without thinking. Lindsay had come close to film him with his iPhone. He was too concentrated on the game and Gavin’s shriek for somethingto hear Jack, Ryan and Geoff giggle like school girls.

“I don’t know Ray, but look at me,” Michael said into the microphone.

Ray turned to have Michael standing beside him and pulling something out of his jean pocket. Ray’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Michael get on one knee.

“Ray Narvaez Jr. Will you marry me?” he said as he opened the box to reveal a silver band. Ray could only smile so hard his cheeks hurt. He was sure Lindsay was having a blast filming him sitting there and blushing so hard.

“Yeah, I will,” he said loud enough for his microphone to catch it. The entire room cheered for them as Michael slipped the ring on his finger before slipping a quick kiss on his lips. He went back to his seat.

“Hey, Ray,” Michael said into the microphone as he slipped his headphones back on.

“Yeah?” Ray took hold on his controller again. His heart was beating a mile a minute, making his hands too sweaty to his his controller properly.

“Just because we’re engaged now, doesn’t mean I’m going to go soft on you. That tower is mine,  _bitch_.”

Ray laughed aloud along with his co-workers, he wiped the sweat off his hands and virtually running back to gain another piece of the golden block.

The news spread around the office quickly, especially with Lindsay’s twitter picture of Michael’s proposal (Michael gave her the permission to announce it first) alongside with a dorky picture of Ray showing off the new silver band with Michael in the background showing off what he claimed. Congratulation messages from their co-workers and their fans flooded their cell-phones.

Ray pulled his hoodie over his head as he saw the rain pour down outside the glass door. Michael was right behind him pulling on his sweater. Michael grabbed his hand before stepping outside and running to the car only separating to get inside.

“So, what do we do now?” Ray asked as Michael started the engine.

“You asked me this morning to go to Game Stop so you can pick up a new game, and that’s where we’re going,” Michael replied with a smile. Ray forgot about Game Stop during the day but he was glad that despite the ring on his finger, things wouldn’t change.

“This is nostalgic,” Ray said as they entered the Game Stop. They stood in front of the new arrivals section and stared at all the covers.

Michael caught on and chuckled. “So, is that new Wolfenstein game any good?”

Ray grinned. “Easily got a few hours into already,” he paused. “Feels like New York all over again.” He took the game off the shelf and went to go pay.

“Being with you, feels like New York never left us,” Michael pondered as they left the store. Ray thought about it and he felt it was entirely true. Austin was home, but it was too vast compared to the crowded streets and having police sirens put him to sleep at night. Though, Austin had it own kind of busy that woke them in the night with firetrucks and fireworks. Game Stop never changed, and neither did Starbucks. They still found themselves dodging traffic and taxi cabs in the downtown core of the Texan city. New York had followed them to Austin. New York had given him Michael Jones and Ray felt thankful for the city that never sleeps.

_“New York, thank you.”_


End file.
